Pressing Play
by superncisfan039
Summary: The first in the Serbia Christina decides to step up and follow her "uncle's" Now she finds herself far from home in She meets some new friends and enjoys time with people she This is just background for my Parker I use a different view point than my books, but it's one I love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to write this because in the show no one ever talks about Serbia. Then I found out that Jenny actually was in Serbia. I knew then that I had to write this. Enjoy!**

I plop down on the bed, the California summer heat kicked up with a vengeance. I hear the freaking fans all throughout the lonely house. I'm eighteen fresh out of high school. I rest my feet up against the wall, looking at all the pictures I've hung up over the years. Out of all of them, there's not a single one of "Mom" and "Dad". They're not really my parents, just my real mother's sister and brother in law. Mom's dead and has been for about nine years. Same goes for my little sister, Kelly. Their picture hangs in a frame, a faded photo from a fishing trip just before our lives changed for good. My suitcase sits open on the floor, filled with jeans, sweaters, pajamas, and button up shirts.

I got the call yesterday. The CIA needed someone young for an overseas mission to Serbia. Luckily, my real dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, happened to get some strings pulled. Now I'm packing for the plan that leaves tomorrow. A CD from The Who plays, blasting through the speakers. I'm a music lover and that's just that. I played Eponine in a local performance of Les Mis last year. It was one of my few proud moments. I start picking at the pretzels in the bowl next to me. I really should be packing, but I just don't want to move. Why would I? Come tomorrow this place will be but a memory. Much to Sarah and Grant's protesting, I'm having whatever I don't take with me put in storage until I get back, whenever that'll be.

I'm only taking what I know I'll need. Of course that means music necessities, clothes, and some pictures and journals. I'll also take my camera. I like capturing memories, keeping them close. Most of the pictures are of Shannon, my Mom, and Kelly. I have some of Jethro as well. He's with NCIS, but he used to work for the Marines. He keeps assuring me Shannon and Kelly's killer won't harm anyone else. I know what he's done. He doesn't have to say it. It's my gut that tells me all I need to know.

Finally, I drag myself out of bed to finish packing. My guitar, my closest if not only true friend here, leans against the wall. I think of the Beatles song, "While My Guitar Gently Weeps." If my guitar could cry, now would be the time. "I wish I could take you but I just can't," I whisper, mainly just thinking out loud. The phone rings. I'm alone at home, Sarah and Grant both out working, so I go to grab it. I pause the music with a sigh. "Parker household, may I ask who's speaking?" I ask.

"Hey there, Christina," a female voice greets. I recognize it as one of Jethro's friends, Jenny. She and I met a few months ago. She's also on the mission, so at least I'll know some people. "Are you busy?"

"Nah, Jenny, I'm just packin'. Why'd you ask?" I reply, twisting the phone cord. Jenny laughs on the other end.

"Well that's good. I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go out for dinner, just the two of us girls. I know you must be nervous about tomorrow. Your uncle's already in Serbia, so it'll be you and me tomorrow morning," Jenny explains. I know Sarah probably wants to cook, but I'd so much rather eat with Jenny. She and I just get along like old friends.

"I'll, uh, have to talk to my mother. Can I call you in like an hour?" I ask.

"Sure, go on ahead. I'm just packing myself. Talk to you later," Jenny agrees, hanging up. I immediately start dialing Sarah's number.

"Hey, Mom, Jenny just called," I say. "She's wondering if she can take me to dinner tonight." I hear Sarah sigh.

"You're just going to nag me about this, aren't you?" Sarah asks.

"You know me too well, sometimes," I laugh.

"Ok, you can go. I'm going to be late getting out of the office anyways. Mr. Smith wants me to do some extra filing. I'll talk to you later on tonight then," Sarah agrees.

I sit across from Jenny. We're at a small diner in town. "So what's this going to be like then?" I ask Jenny, taking a sip of my Coca-Cola. I play with a piece of red hair that hangs down in front of my face. My hair's darker than my mother's, but I definitely got the red from her.

"Well, Christina, the group of us will be staying in a small hut just outside the town. You and I will probably end up sharing a room. I'm really glad we got them to let you join," Jenny explains. She also has red hair, a trait my father must love.

"I'm glad too, Jen. I've stuffed as many sweaters and jeans as I can fit into my suitcase," I tease. We both laugh as the waitress brings our food. "I wonder if I'll meet any cute Serbian guys."

"I don't know about Serbian guys, but there are two young men on our team. Just be careful," Jenny teases back.

"I know, Jenny, rule 12. Uncle Jethro's made sure I know them all," I tell her. My father has a set of rules he lives by. Rule 12 is don't date a coworker. Still, I've never liked a guy, really liked a guy, and it'd be interesting to see how things work out.

"Good, Christina, I'm glad he has. One day those may just come in handy. You'll be Davy Connors, a young weapons dealer. You better play things safe. You'll have me and Jethro around if you need help," Jenny cautions.

"I got it, don't worry. Seriously between you and Uncle Jethro worrying over me, I think I'm good," I explain. I start picking at my fries.

"You better enjoy that. I don't know what all we'll eat in Serbia," Jenny jokes.

"I'm excited. I want to travel, Jenny. I want to get out of here and see the world," I explain. I can always be truthful with Jenny. She understands more than anyone else seems to. She's like the mother I wish I had gotten to know, really know.

"I want the best for you, Christina. I really care about you and your uncle," Jenny assures me.

"You love him, don't you?" I ask. Jenny leans back and sighs.

"Your uncle's a great man, Christina. I'm just afraid I'll be the next one on the ex list," Jenny tells me. I nod slowly. I get what she says. Jethro's had a bad few runs with love. He's been divorced so many times. We finish our meal, talking about every subject we can think of. For once it all seems right. For once I feel like me.


	2. Chapter 2

I step off the plane. The first thing that hits me is the chilly wind. I pull my jacket tighter around me and look up to see Jethro and another man. The man has short cut brown hair, and these charming blue eyes. He's tall and muscular, yet lean. He acts casual, his hands in his jean pockets. Jethro waves over at me and Jenny. Suddenly I'm wishing I hadn't braided my hair. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I'm not used to the cold. Maybe I'll adjust, hopefully. We walk over, dragging heavy suitcases behind us. "Hey there, Ashley and Davy, it's good to see you landed safely," Jethro calls. The game begins. It's a play, and we all have a part in it. We are suddenly those parts, separate people who will never meet us. We cross the line and the illusion takes over like a thick velvet curtain.

"John, it's good to see you. This must be Alex," Jenny calls back. She puts her arms around Jethro's neck. I take another glance at the man, the man with the blue eyes and the stage name Alex. He smiles this charming smile and I want to turn back and run to the plane. My heart starts racing and it's like I can't breathe. He holds out his hand.

"You must be Davy," he says with a careful Russian accent. At least, I think it's Russian. He plays the part well. I take his hand, so firm and strong, and I suddenly wish he'd just pull me in and kiss me. I've never felt this way before, and I don't know what to do.

"Yes, I am. It is good to meet you," I reply. I'm trying to think to his name. I know who he's supposed to be, I just know it. I read it in the files. Alex… Who is Alex? It was just one word, a last name. It started with a "c," that much I know. Callen! That's it. His name is Callen.

"Come on, we should get back to the house," Jethro instructs. I take my hand back and reach for my suitcase, but Callen gets it before me.

"Please, let me Miss Connors," he tells me, ushering to the car with a smile that's so bright it echoes to his eyes. Gosh, those eyes seem to see right through me! I have to get to know him better. I just know it. Once we get into the car the game is paused. I press my back against the seat and just stare out the window while Jenny and Jethro chat. Callen keeps watching me, studying. He doesn't seem to know that I'm watching him, watching the window reflections. He's maybe thirty, twelve years older than I am. Why do I like him then? Do I even like him?

"So what do you think, Christina?" Jethro asks me. I look forward, pulled suddenly out of my daydream.

"It's interesting," I remark. "I have to adjust the cold though."

"You're from California. You're used to the warmth. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long to get used to the cold," Callen assures me. The accent is gone, leaving behind one that's familiar. He's also from California.

"From the sound of your voice, you're from California too," I respond. He raises his eyebrows and laughs.

"Where'd you guys find this one? She's good," Callen asks. He looks back at me, up and down, thinking who knows what.

"She's my niece, Callen. She's got a natural talent for things like this," Jethro explains.

"Well that makes sense, Jethro," Callen remarks. Our eyes lock and I can suddenly see his thoughts. He likes me, at least a little bit.

The house is small for the five of us, but we don't all stay in every night. For example, Petrov isn't in when we arrive. Gibbs, as everyone seems to call him here, informs me that he's out playing cards with some of the arms dealers we're watching. There's a piano in the main room, which makes up for not having my guitar. Jenny and I share the smaller of the two bedrooms, and the boys share the larger. There's a forest behind the house, dense and dark. After a dinner of soup I sit outside on the porch, curled up in a blanket. Gibbs has gone to sleep, and so has Jenny.

I'm watching as the stars reach the sky when Callen walks out and sits next to me. He's so calm it almost unnerves me. He just looks over at me, thinking. He looks at me with those charming blue eyes that just cut me deep and those lips that may just kill me if he doesn't just lean over and kiss me. He has to be older than me, so I know I'm just fooling myself. Still, I can't help but hope that maybe things can work out. "How old are you?" Callen finally asks. The way he asks makes it seem like he's wanted to ask it since we met.

"I'm eighteen, what about you?" I answer. Curiosity always takes control with me. I cock my head slightly to the right.

"I'm thirty. It's a bit of an age difference. Petrov is a few years older than I am, so we're the youngest," Callen says. There's a spark in his eyes that shines brightly. He's light hearted.

"Twelve years isn't too bad, Callen. I've heard of larger gaps anyways," I assure, flirting ever so carefully. Callen smiles in return.

"I may just end up liking you. Then again, your uncle may just kill me. I know he's an only child, so which wife did you come with?" Callen asks playfully.

"Don't worry about him. He trusts me, believe it or not. I'm Shannon's niece, or at least I was," I explain.

"I think I can live with that. Shannon was the first one, wasn't she? She was the one who died?" Callen asks. I flash back to the night when I found out. It still hurts even after all these years.

"Yeah, she was. Anyways, how about you, do you have any family?" I change the subject quickly.

"If I did I don't know them. I grew up in foster care. I only know my last name, but I can't tell you any more than that," Callen explains quietly. "You know Jenny and Gibbs aren't sleeping right?" I laugh.

"Yeah, I do, Callen," I reply. I know the two of them well enough. "My uncle's got it lucky. Liking someone just comes easy to him."

"So I can guess that you've never been in love," Callen remarks.

"That'd be a fair guess. In all honesty, it doesn't bother me that much," I confirm.

"I know what you mean. Most girls like the mystery from a distance, but nothing seems to work," Callen hints. We stare at the stars.

"Don't give up and follow the rules. Never second guess yourself in life and in love," I assure him. He smiles my way happily.

"You are remarkably like your uncle. You sure you aren't blood related?" he laughs. I just shake my head. He doesn't need to know.

"I think I'm sure. There aren't stars like this in Cali," I think aloud in a day dream manner.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Callen asks.

"Yeah they are," I agree.

"You're beautiful too. Don't let anyone tell you any different, Christina. I don't know why, but I feel like you need to know that in the end it all will work out just fine," Callen instructs. He stands to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'd suggest trying to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Somehow I know he's right.


End file.
